Iron Chaos
by AbsoluteMadness
Summary: IM3 SPOILERS. AU. Tony has been in his lab at Stark Tower for about a week now. He's planning on making a robotic version of the next generation of Avengers. With Human minds. What Chaos will come with this new technology? That's what the Avengers are finding out! Pepperony. Sorry but I really suck at Summaries! :D T for Bad Mouths
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MARVEL STUFF THAT YOU RECOGNIZE.**

Tony rushed into the main room of Stark tower for the first time in a week, and called out for his attention from the rest of the Avengers. "I call upon your graceful attention today-" Tony started, but was interrupted by clint. "Stop kissing up Stark and get to the chase of why your 'GRACING' us with your presence."

"OK, then. Well, for the past week ive been in my lab, as ou all know, working on a project that has been in my mind for a while now, since my last departure ( IRON MAN 3), actually. If this all works out, then we can all have one of these!" Tony pulled something out from behind the corner of the wall going into a hallway.

Everybody stared at him with a sense of has he gone crazy? about them. "You made a girl." Steve said incredulously. " Partly, she's a girl for Pepper. But watch! MACH 999, WAKE UP!" Tony commanded.

The girl was about 5'2'', had dark orange hair that went to about her wing joints and was wearing what looked like a mini Iron Man suit.

The robot girl's eyes flashed open and she stood up slowly, taking in her surroundings. She had hazel eyes, like Tony.

"Where am I?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Stark Towers, New York." Bruce replied breathlessly. "Is it real?" He directed this question at Tony. "Yes, she's real. We need a name for her, as she has a human's mind, it would be rude to just call her MACH 999."

"It's Danielle, Tony, we talked about her name already. We just don't have a middle name for her." Pepper said entering the room.

"How about May?" Natasha asked, "As it is the month you made her Tony."

"Danielle May Stark. I like it. How about everyone else?"

A chorus of nice name's and it's cool's came from the room. "How about you, Tony? Do you like the name?" Pepper questioned with a piercing gaze that clearly said, you better like it or I'll take you down. " Yes, Peps, I do like last but not least, watch this! MACH 999. You now Danielle May Stark. Who is in the room with you?"

"Clint Barton. A.K.A. Hawkeye. A.K.A. Kuku bird. weapon of choice: Bow and arrows."

"Natasha Romanoff. A.K.A. The Black Widow. weapon of choice: Gun."

"Steve Rogers A.K.A. Captain America A.K.A. The Living Legend. weapon of choice: Shield."

"Bruce Banner A.K.A. The Hulk A.K.A. The Other : Himself."

"Thor A.K.A. The God of Thunder A.K.A. The Son of Oden. weapon of choice:Hammer."

"Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man A.K.A. Tin Man. Weapon of Choice: Suit."

"Pepper Stark A.K.A. Pepper Potts A.K.A. Peps. weapon of choice: None."

The team stared in shock at the girl in front of them.

"How is this possible, Tony? I've never seen such forward technology in my whole life!" Bruce exclaimed, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"It's possible because I'm my father's son! Now, who wants to test her out?"

"I will!" Clint and Steve said at the same time. They grinned at each other and got up to go to the gym together.

Pepper left the room and Bruce walked over to Tony to talk about Danielle.

**...(5 Minutes Later)...**

"Why can't we all test her out?" Natasha asked from her seat on the chair.

"That's actually a good idea." Tony said, shocked that he didn't think about it first.

"Well, then, let's go!" Tony said, marching Danielle out of the room.

**_TBC_**

**A/N: So, I was watching Iron Man 3 and this is what popped into my mind. I'm going to be making another chapter once I get 1 review. (So I know that It's not horrible :) ).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as last time time don't own anything but the OC. So, I got bored AGAIN so I'm all like- "Why am I demanding reviews? It's not like I'd really wait for one!" and then I got a review from ****_Guest_****. Thank you ****_Guest_****!**

"So, you just at least have to beat up Clint, okay?" Tony asked, ushering Danielle into the gym/ Training room. "How? He's a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D., you just made me not five hours ago!" she was objecting. "It's in your system, think of it like a fifth sense. Now go show them what you got!" he countered, pushing her into the gym, closing the door behind her, where Hawkeye was waiting for her first.

"Ready to malfunction?" He asked her.

"Don't count your arrows before they explode." Danielle shot back.

This gained a reaction.

Hawkeye immediately drew back three arrows and shot them at her. She stepped aside before they could explode and flew up into the air, pointing a finger at Clint as she did so and firing a light beam at his quiver of remaining arrows. This action successfully blew up the arrows and Clint, throwing him to the other side of the room.

"Hey, Stark! You didn't tell me she was a better fighter than you!" Clint remarked towards the top of the gym, starting to get up. Danielle came down to help him up.

"was that supposed to be hard?" she asked him, dead serious.

you could hear laughter from up above.

"just shut up you guys!" Clint shouted. " fair game" he added to Danielle.

"C'mon! Who's next?" Tony asked. "Why not you, Bruce?"

"no, I couldn't. " he started to say. "yes, you can and you are. Now go!" tony stated, shoving Bruce to the door.

in the gym...

*whistling* the door opens...

"hi dr. Banner!" Danielle called to the man in the gym.

"hello. I'm being sent to 'try you out' as tony puts it. So, let's just get his over with." Bruce replied turning into the Hulk.

"HULK SMASH!" He cried rushing over to Danielle, bulking green arms swung over his head. Danielle only had a moment to analyze what was going to happen. She jumped out of the way at the last moment, landing in a pile of rubble. Luckily, Pepper had joined in the group's space at this same time.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SHE DOING IN THERE ALL BY HERSELF WITH THE HULK?!" she screamed at him.

"Training" he replied, not looking her in the glaring face. Or at least trying not to.

"GET HER OUT NOW!" "But-" "NO, OUT NOW!" pepper ordered, watching him cancel the fight.

BOOM

" ! Please stop!"

CRASH

"OW!" Danielle cried out, clutching onto her right shoulder, which was now hanging limply by her side.

"I said STOP!" she cried out, hitting the Hulk and successfully knocking him unconcious and changing him back into bruce banner, the scientist.

everyone rushed out to help the two people back up and out of the gym.

"pulled muscle..." Tony muttered, putting cords back into place. "How's that feel?" he asked Danielle, who tried out the arm again, turned around and helped pull Bruce up from the ground, as he fell down again. She quickly tazed him to get him to wake up.

He immediately did so and started to pelt Danelle with questions like 'are you OK' and 'what happened?'.

"yes, I'm fine. How're you? You kind of didn't stop and the Hulk started getting carried away... So!" "I need to control him a lot more than I do now... I am so sorry..."

"Don't sweat it! Tony fixed me right back up! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Now are you sure you're ok?"

"YES!"

…...

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Didn't have a lot of time to type this one. TO ALL MY READERS FOR IRON CHAOS AND TIME AND TIME AGAIN: I HAVE DANCE CAMP FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS! I'M EXTREMELY TIRED AFTER SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN!**


	3. Fights and Laughs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCS. Btw the wait is bc of a lost family member sorry...

In Danielle's new room...

"So, I recommend that you separate the clothes out for each day you want to wear them!" Pepper finished explaining to Danielle.

"Where's Tony again?" Danielle asked for about the fifth time during the explanation that took about an hour.

"He's a superhero, Iron Man, remember? They're out on another one of those missions where they risk their lives for others..." She drifted off, as she usually does when talking about missions.

"Can I go out for a flight please?" Danielle asked Pepper.

"Sure but stay by the Tower, okay?"

"Okay!"

...FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Danielle was in her black suit, which she dubbed her "nightingale" suit, on the top of Stark Tower, getting ready to fly. Slowly, she walked over to the edge of the building and jumped.

Her boosters flared and she was flying. This flight continued for fifteen minutes before-

"AH!" Danielle was pushed out of the sky. UGH! What The - OH MY THOR!  
A robot, roughly twenty feet tall had shot her out of the sky. Smaller figures were above him, trying to move him back. It spoke, " I'll destroy everything you care for STARK!", it screamed.

Ah, Danielle thought, someone's controlling it from the inside. Well, this should be fun.

Anger getting the better of her she flew up and over to the monster, which was currently throwing the Avengers onto the ground.

...DANIELLE'S POV...

"HEY! SCRAP METAL!" I called, right in front of the robot. "oh! You're just making my job easier, ! I thank you!" He, the robot, said.

"Danielle-no-" Tony was on the ground underneath a pile of rubble, struggling to get out.

"Easier? Oh no. I just made it a lot harder, Scrappy!" I called back to him.

He made a blast for me and I was hit, don't get me wrong I didn't get hurt, but my armor got scorched.

"YOU ARSE! THIS IS MY FAVORITE ARMOR!" I shouted, blasting him in the top, making a hole that I climbed through.

I walked around what seemed like miniature hallways before finding the controller of the robot.

"-And I will tear them limb from limb, Stark, right in front of your eyes! How's that for you?" He finished. I walked up behind him and spoke right in his ear: "NOT BEFORE I RIP YOU APART! I'LL HAVE TO GET THIS REPAINTED, YOU KNOW! " I was downright furious. I Blasted everything I could see, punching and kicking at the same time.

… NO ONES POV...

The Avengers down below thought that Danielle was the one getting hurt. But no, Danielle had grabbed the man and flew out of the robot as it exploded. They landed quickly, Danielle threatening the man who was whimpering and nodding. The Hulk was Banner again and was helping the Avengers out of the rubble. Six hours of consecutive fighting really wore out a God and his friends. The Avengers started walking up to the two on the ground, well one, as Danielle was holding the man up, to take the man, but instead listened to the final threat.

"If you so much as think about the Starks EVER AGAIN, I will personally take one of your larger robots and shove it up your arse till it comes out that hole you call a mouth, hear me?" a nod comes from the man, a terrified look on his face.

Clint, who of course was closest to the two the whole time, and heard all of Danielle's colorful language, started clapping. "SHUT IT CLINT!" Danielle shouted, whipping around and handing the man to Tony.

"I still haven't gotten any coffee this morning and if I don't get any in the next ten minutes someone's gonna die." Danielle said coldly, glaring at all of the Avengers, and turned away from them. She flew off to the nearest coffee shop before anyone could blink.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXabout an hour laterXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A laugh could be heard coming from Danielle's room, getting louder and louder until Bruce was sent to see what was going on. He found her on her bed, StarkPad in hand, laughing her head off.

"Danielle?" Bruce slowly approached her. Everyone was still scared of her since that morning...

"Yeah?" she said, not looking at Bruce yet.

"What are you laughing at?"

She looked at him and started laughing again.

"Come on I can only say this once..." Danielle got up and left the room, tearing up in silent laughter.

xXxXxxxxxXxXXxxxxxxxXX

"avengers! Assassins, soldiers, ac/dc fans, scientists. I present to you; HISHE!" Danielle said, pulling up a video on the giant TV.

_The Word HISHE appears on screen, showing pictures flipping as the word comes out..._

_"You want me to put the hammer down?!"_

_thunder_

_Thor, Iron man and Captain America come on screen, all cartooned._

_"Are we done here?" Cap asks._

_Screen flashes to Loki_

_Loki: "Hello!"_

_Iron Man:"You're still here?"_

_Loki: "Yes!"_

_Thor: "Why didn't you run away as we settled our differences?"_

_Loki: "I'll never tell! Mwahaha ha ha!"_

_Loki continues uncontrollably giggling crazily. And hides crouching beneath cliff doing hippo eyes at the heros._

_"OK we are not taking him back to base he is definitely up to something!" Cap states and Thor on screen, showing pictures flipping as the word comes out..._

_"You want me to put the hammer down?!"_

_thunder_

_Thor, Iron man and Captain America come on screen, all cartooned._

_"Are we done here?" Cap asks._

_Screen flashes to Loki_

_Loki: "Hello!"_

_Iron Man:"You're still here?"_

_Loki: "Yes!"_

_Thor: "Why didn't you run away as we settled our differences?"_

_Loki: "I'll never tell! Mwahaha ha ha!"_

_Loki continues uncontrollably giggling crazily. And hides crouching beneath cliff doing hippo eyes at the heros._

_"OK we are not taking him back to base he is definitely up to something!" Cap states and Thor nods._

"That was..."

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

_Music starts up, THE AVENGERS How it Should Have Ended came on screen._

_Flashes to new york in Chitari Battle_

_Captain america running, jumping, " ho ho! ha ha! Shield!"_

_To Iron Man flying before Chitari, " Gentlemen, right this way."_

"Only you, Tony, Only you..."

_Flashes to Hawkeye, shooting an Explosive arrow, " Bladah!"_

_Flashes to Hulk and Thor smashing and punching Chitari, " Roar!" " here comes the Hammer!"_

"Stop! Hammah time!"

_Flashes to Black Widow shooting a gun while saying, " Pew pew pew!"_

"Oh my-"

_Flashes to Captain America jumping up in Cannon ball fashion, " CAPTAINBALL!"_

"hahahahahahaha" Laughter kept a steady ring throughout the room.

_Thor on a building, " Romincient Cane!"_

"Who?"

"Just ignore it."

_Nick Fury pointing a gun at a holographic screen, " Say what again! I dare you! I Double Dare you!"_

"I can actually see that happening!" Tony said through the laughter.

_Black Widow stabbing a Chitari in the back._

_Hulk swinging and smashing Loki saying, " PUNY GOD! PUNY GOD! PUNY GOD!"_

More laughter...

_Iron man Taking up the nuke, " ahhhhhh TANK MISSILE!"_

_EXPLOSION!_

_Iron man from ground, " Hey you guys ever had Shawarma?"_

"That's what happened? Oh my God Tony, you almost die, and all you can think about is food?"

_Superman, The Avengers, and Batman in Shawarma_

_Superman:" This place serves food?!"_

_Tony:" Yeah you guys never had Shawarma either?"_

_Hulk: " nomnomnom SHAWARMA! nomnomnom"_

_Steve: " Um. Why I have to sit in Hulk's Lap?"_

"'Cause you were a bad bad boy Stevie!"

"Shut up Stark"

_Thor: "mmm ANOTHER!"_

_Batman to Natasha: " Hey, I'm Batman, Wanna know my Secret Identity?"_

_Natasha:" Why?"_

_Superman Clears throat, " So, you guys had quite a weekend."_

_Steve:" Ha, that's an understatement."_

_Superman:" First you guys were all against each other, then you're buddy got killed, so you're suddenly friends-"_

_Hulk spits out food, " Someone Died?"_

_Tony:" Um, yeah, you kinda missed out on that part."_

_Natasha:" But luckily you still wanted to be friends later!"_

_Hulk:" oh"_

_Batman:" Yeah right after you fell out of the sky and conviently learned to control your rage."_

_Superman:" And did you steal a Motorcycle?"_

_Hulk:" um. Details, not, Important."_

_Superman: "Details like Odin being able to to send Thor back to earth?"_

_Thor:"What?"_

_Batman:" Or the professor conviently making a way to close the portal? That worked out well for you guys."_

_Superman:"Or the Chitari All dying Phantom Menace-style after the nuke?"_

_Batman:"Yep. One convient thing after another."_

_Steve: " Hmm Kinda like your utility belt."_

_Thor: " aha!"_

_Clint: " burn!"_

_Tony:" You know what I think? I think you two are just jealous that we knocked it out of the park."_

_Natasha:' Totally!"_

_Steve and Clint:" Yeah hea!"_

_Thor:"We did it!"_

_Hulk:" OH YEAH! JOSH IS BOSS!"_

_Clint:" Sorry guys."_

_Batman:" I'm not jealous, I'm Batman."_

_Superman:'I guess I would be jealous, if I wasn't, like, all of you combined. If I couldn't fly or shoot lasers, or catch missiles, or see really far, or smash through buildings- ( Money starts coming up) - or wear red and blue."_

_Money continues coming up around only Avengers._

_Tony: " What's that? You're fading out!"_

_Steve:" Whoa oh! We've- We've broken too many records!"_

_Thor: " We can't hear you through all of this box office money!"_

"Wait We had a movie about us?"

"Well I am in it."

"Shut up Tony."

_All Avengers laugh._

_Money finishes covering Avengers._


End file.
